


血污

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 猎人/血鸦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *好猎人x血鸦





	血污

血污

*好猎人x血鸦

污秽血族的该隐赫斯特——那些渴血的猎人——能在冰冷之血中看见恐怖的东西。它们往往存在于邪神的血之回响中，也就是说，猎人的血中。

猎人被千荫刺穿心脏的时候，他觉得自己马上要完蛋了。事实上，他也确实如此。血鸦的行踪莫测，尘土掩盖了他的影子。抹了骨髓灰的伊芙琳把他打得晕头转向，而那把千荫插得可真深，几乎要把猎人从前往后贯穿，也直接将他一击毙命。猎人仰面倒在教堂冰凉的地上，望着那个鸦羽的男人一步一步地朝他走进。优雅，又危险。  
血鸦凑近猎人四仰八叉的身体，抓着他的脑袋，迫使他半坐着直起身，并让他的后背靠在教堂正前方的台座上。猎人躺在血泊里，快要断气了，上气不接下气地低低喘着。他眼睛半睁着，视野模模糊糊，因为姿势的变更，他腹部的伤口不断地渗出血来。不知怎么的，那个发疯的血族竟然没有处决他，只是揪着他的衣领，仔细端详着他面罩之上那对疲惫又充斥着血丝的眼睛。  
快了结我吧，兄弟。  
那猎人腹诽，只要那个污秽血族再给他一刀，他马上就可以结束这场噩梦，重新从梦开始的地方继续。他干这行很多年了，总在梦里反反复复地死；要不是艾琳的委托，他也不愿意来见这么难缠的血族。他见过渴血兽一巴掌把他捶到断气，也尝试过被兽化的第一任主教扔到火上烧的滋味，但从未见过血鸦如此奇特的对待方式。  
“你一定使用过很多古神的血吧。”  
鸦羽的男人凑在他耳边低声说着。银质的头盔反射着教堂的月光，映着他奶黄白的头发。猎人迷糊间望着他的头发。——这种发色，好像某个人。猎人根本没力气回答他，只是用疲倦的眼睛直视着他。  
不过血鸦似乎不期待他的回答，那个男人再次亮出了他的千荫，明晃晃的刀锋凌厉又冷酷。就当猎人觉得他马上要迎接属于他的新一次死亡时，一阵瓢泼血雨落在了他的脸上。  
猎人看见血鸦把刀刺进他自己的胸膛。  
鸦羽的男人撕开猎人的面罩，用他的覆盖着银质手甲的指尖掰开猎人的嘴。他先是将千荫上沾满的鲜血滴滴答答地灌进了猎人的嘴里——也不顾猎人是否会呛到——又轻微地把他的银质头盔往上抬了一些，露出他薄薄的嘴唇。血鸦伸出舌头，舔了舔刀刃上的血，紧接着满满地含了一整口血，摆正了猎人的头，朝着他的唇吻了上去。  
一大口新鲜的血液顺着血鸦的唇齿流进了猎人的喉咙中。猎人毫无反抗之力，尽管他根本不想和这个怪异的血族纠缠，他仍旧只能把那些属于血鸦的血全部吞下。  
那股味道……好甜。血疗的精髓在于用血瓶扎入血管，用类似于输液的方式实现补给。教会一开始也尝试过直饮血液，但起效不如直接输血来得快。虽然亚楠流行过鸡尾血酒一类的饮品，但那些基本上是残次品的野兽之血。他也曾经舔过浓稠的古神之血，但那些血液往往冰冷得让他忘却自身而沉溺于宇宙的广袤中。如此香甜又迷魂的血液，猎人还是第一次喝到。比起生命力的恢复，猎人还在身体的逐渐温热中感到某种头晕目眩。就好像使用血瓶上瘾那样，他慢慢地想要索取更多、更多的血液。  
猎人察觉到，血鸦不止于将口里的血液送到他嘴里，这个鸦羽的男人甚至尝试着舔舐他口腔内的每一寸，并与他的舌头交缠，就好像妓女通常会做的那样。血鸦显得粗暴又细心。他用小刀暴力地割开猎人腰间的皮带，解下了猎人的裤腿，却用他冰凉的手甲缓慢又轻柔地抚摸着猎人的私处。血鸦怀抱着他，银质的头盔贴着他的耳廓，鸦羽的外套摩擦着猎人伤痕累累的上身，蹭得他发痒。血族猎人手上的动作也不曾停下，他抚摸着那团尚且柔软的海绵体，不断上下拨动。半死不活的猎人虽然没有任何力气站起来反抗或者逃跑（事实上他认为他没必要这么做），但他的小兄弟却已经比他先一步站起来了。在猎人勃起得坚硬的时候，他听见血鸦一声小小的、似是嘲讽又似是褒奖的轻哼。  
鸦羽的男人转而正对着他，钝圆的头盔抵着猎人的帽尖。  
“你听说过‘血污’么？”  
血鸦一边说着，一边掀开了他鸦羽下的皮衣。出乎猎人意料的是，他的护腿并不连着皮衣，那仅仅只是到大腿处的长护腿而已。也就是说，血鸦的私处仅仅被厚厚的皮衣布料前后裹着，下面什么也没穿。  
鸦羽的猎人跨坐在猎人腿间，在他流着血的胸口沾了一手的鲜血，又舔了舔指尖，将手指完全濡湿。他一手扶着猎人的胸膛，抬起臀部，指尖探入他的后部为自己做着扩张。他的脑袋埋在猎人的肩窝，低低地朝猎人耳畔呵着气，一边舔舐着猎人裸露在外的耳朵边缘和脖颈。  
在鸦羽的猎人认为准备完全的时候，他便径直地坐了下去，那动作有些猛烈，以至于血鸦抑制不住地呻吟了一声。猎人睁大了眼睛，感受到血鸦紧致又灼热的内壁包裹着他。  
千荫被丢在一旁，冰凉月光洒在教堂大理石地砖上，也洒在血鸦染了血的、不断扭动的后腰曲线上。  
猎人想起来这鸦羽的猎人究竟像谁了。他在亚楠的时候，也曾去过一个金发碧眼的妓女那里。那个女人的做爱方式，和这鸦羽的猎人如出一辙。他们都喜欢这样，把对象迷得头昏脑涨，再骑在那些嫖客的上面，主动撩开裙摆，让那些晕头转向的人们瞧着他们敞开的白嫩腿间那润湿而紧致的入口，一边以血邀约，期待着对方欲罢不能而献出汁液的模样。  
可是，要他的精液又有什么用呢？无论那个甬道再怎么温暖湿润，猎人清楚眼前的家伙是个男人。  
“…‘血污’除了需要猎人的血，还需要…唔嗯…精子…”  
似乎明白猎人的想法，血鸦腿部大开，按着猎人的胸膛，上下起伏着他的腰身。他薄薄的嘴唇微张着，从那里头不断漏出喘息和呻吟。鸦羽的猎人一开始还不太呻吟，不过等到这时候，他的声音就随着自身的动作而愈来愈放纵了。  
猎人半靠在教堂中央圣坛边。他仍旧抑制不住的低声喘着气，不过这次他不是因为失血过多而喘气，他在鸦羽猎人持续的刺激下感到前所未有的爽快。血鸦撩人的动作着实很有效，有几次猎人险些觉得他快要在不断扭动着的腰身和紧致甬道的帮助下到达巅峰。  
“该隐赫斯特的婊子……”他对着在他身上缠着的鸦羽猎人低声骂着，快感令他一次次地皱起眉头。因为方才摄入的血液而稍微恢复了精力，猎人现在有一些力气可以活动了。他明显看出鸦羽猎人不但为了他的快活而扭动着腰肢，那污秽的血族自己也体会到了十足的快感。在没有外力触碰的情况下，血鸦的那处也硬着，甚至随着他腰部动作而左右摆动。  
猎人是机会主义者，他并不是那种坐以待毙的类型。在血鸦体会着来自于性的无上快感时，他一把抓住被鸦羽猎人丢在地上的千荫，忽然压身，钳住血鸦的双手并使得它们交叠，用千荫将这对银质铁甲的手刺入地面。  
鸦羽的猎人明显吃痛了，他方才的浪叫尚到一半，痛觉使他无法克制地剧烈高声呻吟。猎人满意地看着血鸦快感和疼痛并存的表情。他把血鸦按在地上——这个男人比他想象中的要纤细不少。猎人匍匐在地上，一只手掰开血鸦的大腿，以便更好的操进他的下面。  
“婊子……你真是个婊子。”猎人又是愤怒又是嘲讽地在他耳边狠狠地骂着，“我没试过血污，毕竟我很讨厌杀人。但没想到血污是这样的存在……”  
猎人的动作异常的猛烈，亦或是粗暴。惯于屠杀巨大猎物的猎人最热爱莽撞的蛮力。猎人抓住血鸦肩部的力道那么大，以至于血鸦感到全身好似都要被这个男人捏到粉碎。由于双手被钉在了地上，血鸦完全没法动弹，但他还没完，毕竟这个猎人并没有放弃干他。只要再来一点精液，掺杂了这种服用了大量古神血液的猎人之血，那将是多么黏稠又浓厚的血污。  
“我以前见过和你一样类似来自污秽血族的婊子，我甚至见过你们的女王……你一定很久没回该隐赫斯特城了吧？”  
猎人扯开血鸦皮衣领口，啃咬着他的肩颈，直到咬出血液来。他用皮质手套捂住血鸦的嘴，让鸦羽的猎人只能发出呜咽的声音。血鸦因为窒息和猎人粗暴的动作而被逼出了些许生理性的泪水，他开始逐渐地挣扎，想要逃开猎人杀气浓浓的动作。但这一切在不断依靠着吸着鸦羽猎人血而逐渐恢复精力的猎人看来，只是午夜的风一样微弱的徒劳罢了。  
“那女王一见面，就让我献上血污。我现在倒明白了，她是不是想要古神之子来当她的后裔？”  
从刚才开始就大量使用血液，血鸦快要因为失血过多而昏迷。就在他快要听不清猎人的言语的时候，猎人从怀里掏出他的采血瓶，狠狠地往血鸦裸露的大腿内侧扎去。鸦羽猎人在猎人突进的动作和采血瓶针头的穿刺下，猛烈地喘息了一声。在那么一瞬间，他又稍微恢复了神志。看来，这个猎人不但没有放弃干他，连杀他的念头也没有。  
“恕我直言，您家女王不会产子，甚至会被一个金毛小疯子剁成肉酱……”  
猎人依靠着血鸦呜咽声音的大小，寻找着血鸦最舒服的那个点。他现在什么也不想思考，他只想随着局势做他喜欢的事情。  
“…但您本人可以试试看产下古神之血的子嗣。”猎人撩开鸦羽猎人颈部的碎发。猎人的动作是那么的快速又猛烈，血鸦几乎要被快感击破理智。一路屠杀亚楠的猎人们，把他们的精液和血液一同夺走的血鸦，从来没有遇到过这样猛烈的家伙。这猎人好像个疯子，为了坚持某些莫名其妙的东西，而做着稀奇古怪的事情。比如救一个想要杀他的人，比如干一个见面就把他打趴下的人，又比如……在暴力的、没有一点情爱的性爱中，仍旧抚摸着他的侧脸的行为。  
“是乌鸦的艾琳拜托我来解决你的，如今看来你根本用不着解决。”在血鸦一阵又一阵的呻吟中，猎人把他的子嗣完全释放在了血鸦体内，他还好心地帮助血鸦也到达了高潮。鸦羽猎人射出零星白色液体混杂在他染血的鸦羽披风上。猎人从他的体内直接拔出，过多的洁白液体还从血鸦敞开的双腿间慢慢流出了一些，“滚去见你的肉块女王吧。”  
血鸦躺在冰冷的教堂地砖上，在迷茫和疲倦之中看着猎人起身，并给他丢下数个采血瓶的身影，然后目送着他扛着圣剑走出教堂。那猎人不但没有夺走血鸦任何一件装备，甚至连千荫都没有拿走——他不喜欢那种伤人一千自损八百的武器。  
幽幽的地灯映着血鸦被钉在地上流血的双手，信使低声呢喃着，不知诉说着什么古神的语句。而血鸦躺在地上，他的腹部鼓鼓囊囊，好似真的要诞下什么古神之子的模样。他不想使用猎人送给他的采血瓶，也就渐渐断了气。鸦羽的猎人会再次从梦境中醒来吧。他会吗？他自己也不知道。  
……  
多年以后，当猎人在机关重重的圣杯地牢里探寻禁忌的根源时，他在不起眼的角落里发现了一道古老猎人的符号。在那浅浅的蓝光中，他看见一缕陌生而熟悉的影子：“古老猎人-该隐赫斯特的血鸦”。

 

FIN。


End file.
